


Weine nicht!

by inuverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: Wenn der Weg, den du gewählt hast, dich an einen Punkt führt, an dem du glaubst, nicht mehr weitergehen zu können, sind Hoffnung und Liebe das einzige, was dich dazu bringen kann, weiterzumachen und deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. (HG/SS)





	Weine nicht!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Don't cry!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692889) by [inu (inuverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inu)



> Disclaimer:  
> Dieser Text ist ein transformatives Werk, mit dem ich kein Geld verdiene und keine Verletzung von Urheber- und Markenrechten beabsichtige. Die Rechte an Harry Potter und 'Don't Cry' von Guns'n'Roses gehören mir nicht.
> 
> A/N: Der Titel und die Geschichte sind von dem Guns'n'Roses Song 'Don't Cry' inspiriert.

Severus Snape stand vor dem Kamin in seinen Räumlichkeiten. Ein Glas Whiskey in seiner Hand. Er schloss seine Finger fester um das Trinkgefäß und starrte in die Flammen, die einzige Lichtquelle in dieser schwärzesten aller Nächte. Er war allein. Der Schulleiter war schon lange gegangen. Dessen Arm versorgt. Und alles war gesagt worden, was hatte gesagt werden müssen. Es war besiegelt. Das Ende. Ihr Schicksal.  
Ein Geräusch in der Dunkelheit. Die Tür zu seinen Räumen. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern schloss die Augen. Die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Sich sammelnd. Als hätte er diesen Moment erwartet, wie man den Schmerz erwartete, wenn man sich eine Wunde zugefügt hatte.  
Eine zierliche Person stand nun im Raum in der Dunkelheit. Wie mit ihr verschmolzen. Die Kapuze ihrer Robe fest ins Gesicht gezogen. Regungslos wartete sie. Als er nicht reagierte, zog sie den Umhang schließlich von ihren schweren, dunklen Locken, gab die Sicht auf ihr junges, blasses Gesicht frei. Warme, braune Augen, in denen sich das Feuer des Kamins spiegelte und die Silhouette des Mannes, der davor stand. Dann sah er sie an.  
Eine unausgesprochene Frage zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau ab. Dann weiteten sich ihre Pupillen in stiller Erkenntnis.  
„Es ist soweit, nicht wahr?“, sagte sie heiser.  
Er wandte wieder den Blick ab. Zurück ins Feuer, das sich in seine Augen zu brennen schien. Ein Brennen, das sich immer weiter fortsetzte und die Maske von seinem Antlitz brannte. Er fuhr mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, als könnte er so den gequälten Ausdruck darin verschwinden lassen – die Angst, die Wut, den Schmerz, die Verzweiflung, die Hilflosigkeit. Es gelang ihm nicht.  
Sie stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da, mitten im Raum. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Langsam. Bis er mit seinem Blick in ihren Augen ankam. Er räusperte sich, dennoch klang seine Stimme belegt, als er zu sprechen begann:  
„Es war immer nur eine Frage der Zeit. Das wusstest du.“  
Sie sog zischend die Luft ein. Dann presste sie ihre Kiefer fest aufeinander, als könnte sie so ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle halten. Sich festhalten. Verhindern, dass sie, ihre ganze Person, auseinander fiel. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber er kam ihr zuvor:  
„Nichts, was du jetzt sagen willst, wird irgendetwas daran ändern.“ Er klang müde.  
Ihre Hände krallten sich unwillkürlich in ihre Robe.  
„Du bist stark“, sagte er. „Du wirst deinen eigenen Weg machen.“  
Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Er drehte sich wieder um, wandte den Blick zurück von ihr auf den Tanz der Flammen, wartete auf das Geräusch von sich entfernenden Schritten, dem leisen Klicken der Tür ins Schloss und die kalte Stille, die darauf folgen würde. Denn alles war gesagt, was es zu sagen gab. Er schloss die Augen.  
Das plötzliche Gewicht einer Hand auf seinem Rücken zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, ließ ihn überrascht zusammen zucken. Wärme. Ein Flüstern.  
„Willst du mich nicht wenigstens einmal küssen?“  
Das Glas fiel. Zerschellte auf dem Boden. Zerbrochen in tausend Stücke. Whiskey und Scherben. Er ruckte zu ihr herum. Sein Blick starr und erschrocken auf ihre Hand gerichtet, die jetzt direkt über seinem Herzen auf seiner Brust lag, das mit jeder langen, ewigen Sekunde, die sie so verharrten schneller schlug.  
Er schluckte hart.  
„Versprich mir etwas!“, forderte er in einem rauen Flüstern und sah ihr nun direkt in die tränenfeucht glitzernden Augen.  
„Alles!“  
„Weine nicht!"  
Sie hielt seinen Blick, sammelte sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug.  
„Ich werde nicht weinen, aber ich werde auf dich warten", sagte sie bestimmt. „Kein Krieg dauert ewig.“  
Er lächelte freudlos.  
„Verschwende deine Zeit nicht, Mädchen.“  
Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihrer Hand auf seiner Brust, dann zurück in ihr Gesicht, was ihre Hand schließlich wie zum Eingeständnis ihrer Niederlage resigniert sinken und die Wärme auf seiner Haut abrupt verschwinden ließ.  
Sie wusste, dass er Prinzipien hatte. Prinzipien, die sie als seine Schülerin und Schutzbefohlene zu etwas Unberührbarem machten. Eine Grenze, die falsch und richtig, gut und böse, schwarz und weiß scharf voneinander trennte. Sie war in der Tat stark und sie war eine Gryffindor, mutig, ja töricht genug, ihn herauszufordern. Vor dem Gesetz war sie kein Kind mehr sondern eine erwachsene Frau und schon bald wäre er auch nicht mehr ihr Lehrer sondern als Dumbledores Mörder auf der Flucht. Falsch, richtig, gut, böse, schwarz, weiß… grau.  
Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung und dann küsste er sie. Das erste und einzige Mal.  
Es war kein Kuss voller aufgestauter Leidenschaft oder verzweifeltem Verlangen. Es war auch kein hoffnungsvolles Versprechen auf eine bessere Zukunft - irgendeine Zukunft, von dem ohnehin keiner von ihnen wusste, ob es im Krieg, der bevor stand, eingehalten werden konnte. Es war ein Kuss voller schlichtem Bedauern und Trauer um das, was sie zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort, in einem anderen Leben hätten sein oder werden können. Es war ein Abschied.  
"Lebwohl, Miss Granger!"  
In dieser Nacht weinte Hermine nicht und auch an keinem der Tage und keiner der Nächte, die folgten.


End file.
